The Beginning of Forever
by Charlyne
Summary: In the time of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity goes against everything she was taught to follow her heart. Faced with trials and tribulations, Serenity and Endymion escape their restictive worlds to begin their lives together.
1. ReadMe

The Beginning of Forever "ReadMe"  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
09/23/2001

  


The story "The Beginning of Forever" was first published as "Princess Serenity's Revenge," a tale of a princess who goes against everything she was taught to follow her heart. Although I got many good reviews for my first story, when I went back to read it again I felt that the plot was good...however, the writing bordered on terrible.

After some consideration, I decided that I would like to re-write the story. Due to my great interest in romance novels, I also decided that instead of glossing over some parts as I had before, I would go into greater detail.

Considering that I am now a college student and when I wrote the original story I was in ninth grade, I think I have improved greatly in both writing skills and knowledge. I still remember sitting in my Biology class writing "PSR." ^_^

This was an off and on project that I actually started during my senior year of high school. It's taken so long not because it needed that much fixing, but because I'm the epitome of procrastination and only reading the fan fiction of others has spurred me on.

At first, I began posting this story in installments under the pseudonym "Lady Ariana Silverwood," but soon got bored of the story and stopped. After a while, I decided it was better to post under my real name (the original name I used) and post it only after I had completed the whole story. Unfortunately, "impatient" is another one of my flaws, so I decided to post some of the chapters and hope my bout of writer's block would soon end.

This story takes place in somewhat of an alternate reality. There is no Queen Beryl and the Moon Kingdom was not attacked. The Sailor Senshi exist insomuch as that they are Princess Serenity's personal guard. There are no Sailor Stars.

I changed the timeline of the Moon Kingdom's existence because it suited the story better. Instead of it being 1000 years before modern times (as stated in the original story timeline) it **is** modern times.

The basic summary of this story:

Princess Serenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of the Earth meet one eathlit night in the Moon Kingdom's gardens. Although only fifteen, Serenity is swept into her first real romance and she's sure she's meet her one true love.

After Serenity's sixteenth birthday, she and Endymion are forbidden from seeing each other. Serenity's parents had betrothed her to another man. Acting in the usual rebellious teenage manner, Serenity devises a plan to make her parents regret their actions. Serenity, being far too impulsive to heed the famous words "look before you leap," acts on this plan. Much to her parents' horror and society's shock, the consequence of her plan is soon evident.

Serenity and Endymion elope to live on Earth in the bustling city of Tokyo, Japan. They take new names and new identities and make a living for themselves. Meanwhile, back on the Moon, the royal family and the Sailor Senshi are searching for their princess.

I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must say, sometimes my characters do get away from me. ^_^ I always appreciate comments, so feel free to drop me an e-mail at any time.

As a last comment I would like to add that I am willing and able to edit people's fan fiction. I've always been good in English and have a flair for language and a talent with punctuation. ^_^ Of course, if my inbox is suddenly flooded with stories, I can't promise that I'll always be able to do it...but that's looking a bit too optimistically into the future.

Anyway, my eager audience, the story awaits. ^_^

  
  


**CHARACTERS**

Moon Kingdom:  
King Chander  
Queen Serenity IIX  
Princess Serenity IX (Serena/Usagi)  
Princess Serenity X (Reni/Chibi-Usa)  
  
Earth Kingdom:  
King Endymion III  
Queen Kaia  
Prince Endymion IV (Chiba Mamoru)  
  
Other Kingdoms:  
Princess Mina of Venus (Aino Minako)  
Princess Raye of Mars (Hino Rei)  
Princess Lita of Jupiter (Kino Makoto)  
Princess Amy of Mercury (Minzuno Ami)  
Prince Seiya of Cygni  
  
Others:  
Osaka Naru  
Umino Gurio  
Haruna-sensei  
Furuhata Motoki

  


Legalities: Feel free to save this story to your hard drive or print it for your own pleasure. However, distribution of this story for any monetary value, changing or editing anything, claiming it to be your own, or plagiarism is prohibited.

_Translation: This is my work, take it there will be **pain**. "Your insides will be your outsides...your entrails will become your extrails." I will hunt you down and find you. Be afraid, be very afraid. [insert maniacal laughter here]_


	2. Prologue

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Prologue  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: G

  


They met one warm summer's eve in a garden draped in roses. Alabaster marble sparkled around them, veins of silver streaking through the pristine whiteness. A globe of blue and green, swirled with misty white, rose into the night sky, giving off an iridescent light. This soft illumination clung to all that was around, bringing soft edges to hard planes.

A young woman, her silver hair pulled up into matching buns, strode leisurely through the paths paved with pale stone. Her silver-blue eyes surveyed her surroundings with a calmness that she wasn't feeling.

Behind her a great palace stood, its walls soaring so high as to nearly touch the velvet blanket of stars far above. Graceful arches added their beauty and a giant, rounded dome capped the castle of shimmering marble.

A waterfall spilled its water into a basin of ivory, lending its music to the peaceful atmosphere. A bench stood next to it, made of the same shining stone.

The young lady sat on this bench, her long streamers of silver hair flowing over the seat to pool on the ground. A white dress clung to her body, outlining the soft curves of her young form. Her hands were clasped in her lap, the white-knuckled grip the only sign of her nervousness.

"Princess Serenity?" a voice asked, causing the girl to look up, her eyes wide from being startled.

"Yes?" she asked.

As she raised her eyes, she followed a pair of black leather boots up trim calves to dark blue pants that encased muscular thighs and circled slim hips. A white shirt smoothed its softness over a hard chest and wide shoulders. Above that, a face too handsome for words held a softly smiling mouth and deep blue eyes. Blue-black hair feathered over his brow and brushed against his collar at the back of his neck.

"Greetings." He smiled boyishly and swept a deep bow. "May I sit beside you?"

"Of course," she murmured, dropping her eyes and scooting over.

"I am Prince Endymion of the Earth. My parents and I just recently arrived."

The princess's grip tightened and she looked up at him. This was the Prince of Earth? The Goddess help her, she thought she just might swoon for the first time in her short life of fifteen years.

"You? You are Prince Endymion?"

He chuckled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Expecting me to look different?"

Serenity shrugged, chewing on her lower lip. "I am not quite sure. Perhaps."

Endymion grinned. "Am I a disappointment?"

"Oh, no!" Serenity exclaimed, then blushed at her outburst. "You...you are...I am speechless." Which was a lot to say for her. She was always chattering away about one thing or another.

Her giggle floated on the night air like tinkling wind chimes. Prince Endymion was captivated by the sound and enchanted by the young lady sitting next to him. A feeling, one unlike any he had felt before, coursed through him. And, in that moment, he knew that whatever may happen, his destiny was intertwined with that of this young princess of the Moon.

Through trial and tribulation, their love would break through all barriers and seal all chasms. The times ahead would not all be clear and peaceful, but nothing would keep them apart. Nothing.

This was the beginning of forever.


	3. Chapter 1

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 1  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG13

  


"Serenity, you are hereby banned from seeing Prince Endymion of Earth."

The princess drew in a sharp breath and her eyes grew wide and luminous with tears. The love of her life sat in a chair directly across from her, so near yet so far away. Stoicism masked his features, but she had seen the miniscule wince that showed just how deeply the announcement had hurt him.

"Papa..." her voice was whisper-soft in a vain attempt to hide the telltale waver that proved that tears were on the way. Her sapphire eyes glittered with the crystal droplets. "You cannot do this, Papa! I love him!"

"My little bunny, it's only an infatuation you have," her father insisted. His blue eyes, so similar to her own, were hard with determination.

_Like chips of ice,_ Serenity thought, anger beginning to rise. The burning tide dried the tears clinging to her lashes and made her eyes flash silver.

"It's not an infatuation, Papa! It's love, real and true!" Serenity snapped, glaring. "He and I shall always be together. You cannot keep us apart!"

The King of the Moon's eyes narrowed. "You will heed this proclamation. If you break the rules, you shall be punished."

_We shall see,_ Serenity retorted silently. Her narrowed gaze swept over the King and Queen of Earth to land on her love. She offered a brave smile, but he did not show any sign of having seen it. As her gaze moved on, she caught a nearly imperceptible nod of his head.

"You will now retire to your chamber, Serenity."

Shooting a glare at her father, she stood and brushed out her ivory skirts. Poised, her regal upbringing shown clearly. Her slippers tapped against the marble flooring as she made her way toward the large double doors that dominated one of the towering walls. The hem of her dress brushed against the ground and the swish-swish sound was the only noise that filled the room.

"Endymion, wait out in the corridor while your mother and I speak with the King and Queen," King Endymion said.

With a sharp nod, the handsome Prince of Earth stood and followed his princess out of the room. The mingled tapping of their shoes echoed throughout the enormous room.

"Love..." Endymion whispered as they exited the room. His dark blue eyes, like the deepest parts of the Earth's oceans, were filled with love and pain. Pain from the separation forced upon them by their parents.

Serenity turned, tears once again glittering in her azure eyes. Her breath caught on a sob and she threw herself into her love's arms. She buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall in a raging river of hurt. Her tiny shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, but only soft whimpers emerged from her throat.

Endymion gently caressed her back, smoothing his hands over the satin of her dress and the silk of her skin. His arms tightened around her possessively, hugging her to him. He kissed the top of her head and gently rocked them back and forth, mumbling soft, soothing words.

"Shush, love, all will be well," he whispered.

Serenity shook her head, her silver hair gliding over her shoulders and sliding over his hands. "No, Endy, nothing will be well. My father will never let me see you, and if I do I shudder to think what he will have done to us, especially to you."

Endymion kissed her head once again and then lifted her chin with one finger. His lips descended upon hers, soft and coaxing. His tongue gently traced her lips until they opened for him and let him plunder the treasure that lay there. 

When they parted they were breathing heavily and their hearts beat at the same erratic pace.

Laying her head against his chest, Serenity sniffled and wiped her tears from her cheeks with the back of one small hand. "I could never live without you."

"You will not have to, my love. We will work something out. Nothing will keep us from each other. We shall be together forever. Forever." His voice was adamant, denying any other possibility.

The harshness comforted Serenity, soothing her into believing what he said. Their parents could not keep them apart, they were destined to be together forever and this was just the beginning. And no one, not even their parents, could change the direction that Fate chose.

She nodded her head in agreement and snuggled closer. Her mind drifted off, trying to find an answer to their problem. Solutions came, but each was an overreaction of the situation and she discarded each as ridiculous.

"Endy?" she questioned hesitantly.

"What is it, Serena?" he asked.

"Mm..." She chewed on her lower lip and nervously smoothed her hands over his back.

"You can tell me anything, love. You know that."

Serenity nodded and then shifted onto her tiptoes, bracing her hands on his broad shoulders. Her lips brushed against his ear and her breath fanned his neck as she whispered her thoughts to him.

Endymion blinked down at her. "Meet you at midnight? Surely not tonight."

Serenity shook her head. "You would not be able to make it and our parents will be watching us closely."

"You're sure, love? If we're caught, our parents may resort to drastic measures."

Serenity looked down at her ivory slippers, encrusted with milky white pearls. She nodded, her silver hair swaying against the backs on her knees. "I am quite positive, my love."

Endymion took a deep breath and released it slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his eyes unfocused as he fought himself in a silent battle.

Sighing, he rubbed Serenity's back and gently kissed the top of her head. "All right, my love. As soon as I can I will meet you within the garden where we met. I will send you correspondence, perhaps two days hence."

"It's too long, Endy."

Dropping his forehead to rest against hers, he let out a soft groan. "Do not be impatient, love. I need to sneak away from my parents and they will be keeping an eagle eye on me."

Her lower lip protruding in a pout, Serenity sighed in defeat. "I suppose."

With a grin, Endymion took her lips in another kiss and then gently pushed her toward the curving staircase of sparkling marble. "I love you...I shall see you soon."

"And I love you, Endy," Serenity replied. She watched him walk away sadly. Her slippers tapped softly against the stairs and she ran up them, fearful now that she might be caught disobeying her parents and they might perhaps discover her planned rendezvous.

When she stood inside her chamber, she let tears trickle silently down her cheeks. Then, with a feeling of resolve, she dashed them away with the back of her hand and walked over to the large four poster bed that dominated the room.

Lifting the mattress, she removed a small leather-bound book and walked over to her desk. Atop it sat a jar of ink and a quill. Dipping the quill into the dark ink, she began to write within the book. Her movements were graceful as her flowing script trekked across the paper.

        

_My Dearest Friend,_

            

Mother and Father are heartless and cruel! They forbid me to see Endy and so I feel I must go to drastic measures to make them see how much I love him. I have a plan, but I cannot risk writing it, for fear of its discovery. Suffice to say that Mother and Father will not be happy with me.

That is all I will say for now.

                        __

Farewell,  
                        Serenity

Signing her name with a flourish, she dried the ink and then closed the book. She quickly returned it to its spot under her mattress and then lay down on top of the covers. With a yawn, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift away to better times. Times when she was with her prince and nothing had come between them.

The world of dreams swept her away in its soothing embrace and she was soon with her Prince once again.


	4. Chapter 2

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 2  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG

  


Serenity was moping about the palace, as she had been for the past five days. Her shoulders drooped and a perpetual pout lay heavy on her lips.

"Serena, care to go on a ride with me?" Princess Mina of Venus asked, directing a beaming smile at her friend.

"No," Serenity mumbled, "I'd rather not."

Mina rolled her eyes. "You don't want to do anything anymore. All you do is drag your feet around the house."

Serenity shrugged her shoulders, uncaring. All she felt like doing was drag her feet around the house. What was life without her love? Mundane...boring...

It had been nearly a week since she had last seen Endymion and she had not received any correspondence from him. Hope was buried deep in her heart, but she feared that any letter he would have written had been intercepted.

Nothing seemed to interest her anymore. Not her friends, not entertainment, and not food. She woke up every morning thinking of her love and held his image close to her heart as she fell asleep each night. Throughout the day his face rose to her mind's eye and it was all she could do not to sit down and weep for her loss.

This day was no different from any other. The Sailor Senshi, princesses from other planets in the solar system, each tried valiantly to get her interested in something, to coax a smile from her lips. Yet nothing worked and she continued her day as she had every other, moping about the palace grounds.

As Serenity continued down the long corridor, the image of her love floated before her mind's eye. His strong chin, aquiline nose, boyish smile, deep blue eyes that seemed to go on forever, and hair as black as night. Her eyes took on a familiar, far away look.

"Hey, Serena!"

The shout shook the princess from her reverie and she blinked. The exotic face of the fiery princess of Mars came into focus. Raye had the kind of dark, mysterious beauty that women wished for but could never quite achieve. At that moment, Raye's violet eyes were sparkling with merriment.

"Hello," Serenity responded. Her voice was flat, missing its usual zest.

Raye frowned. Since the Queen had betrothed her daughter to Prince Seiya and forbidden the young princess from seeing the Prince of the Earth, Serenity had turned quiet and withdrawn. It was unnerving to see the once vivacious teen so depressed. Even the crescent moon on her forehead--the symbol of moon royalty--seemed to have dimmed.

"We're having a bonfire tonight. Scary stories, roasted sweets, the whole bit. You're coming, right?"

Serenity shook her head, silvery hair swaying. "No, thank you. I'd rather not."

"I'd rather not" was beginning to be a famous phrase around the palace. It was the only excuse the princess would give and she never elaborated. It was quickly becoming apparent that the only thing the princess would rather do was mope.

Raye sighed in acute frustration. "You're missing out," she said, trying one last time to interest her friend.

Serenity shrugged and then bid her friend good day. She continued down the hall once again, her thoughts taking her to a place without heartache or loss. As she passed the inner garden, she caught a flash of white in the corner of her vision. Curious, she stepped within the chamber and searched for what she had seen.

Under a blood-red rose lay an envelope, simply addressed to "Serenity." The princess picked it up, a frown marring her smooth brow. _Who could have left a note here and why?_ she wondered.

The script was bold and masculine, showing that a heavy hand had written the letters. It seemed vaguely familiar to her and she wondered why. Then, with a shrug, she opened the letter and read its contents.

        __

My Love,

            

I am sorry that I could not send this letter sooner, and  
I hope you find it quickly. I had my own man deliver it  
and hide it in this place. I do not think that I need to  
explain the significance to you.

I will come to the Palace on the fifth and will meet you  
at midnight, as planned. Our garden, the gazebo...

I shall see you then, my princess.

                        

_Love Always,  
                        Endymion
_

Serenity held back a gasp of surprise and clutched the letter to her breast. Endymion had finally responded to her! Closing her eyes, Serenity said a quiet prayer to the Goddess. He hadn't forgotten about her!

A dreamy smile playing upon her lips, Serenity walked back in through the glass-paned garden door. Her eyes held a dazed, far-away look as she wandered down the long halls of the palace. Thoughts about her Prince floated through her mind. He had no idea what she had planned and she could hardly wait to see his reaction.

An impish grin transformed her dazed look and she hurried up a curving marble staircase. She lifted her skirts almost to her knees so that she wouldn't trip on them, giving any who passed a fair look at her ankles.

"Scandalous," Serenity giggled softly. Yet, if her plan went through, she would be feeding the gossip mongers a feast the likes of they had never seen nor imagined.

"Princess!"

The gasp came from behind her and Serenity immediately skidded to a halt.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone haughty.

Luna padded out from a doorway and gave her a look of reprimand. "Where are you rushing off to, young lady?"

"My room." The answer was given in a sullen voice.

"You've become a hermit. Must you spend all of your time indoors?"

Serenity shrugged. Her face held a look of rebellion many a parent had seen and dreaded. Although usually harmless, it was perhaps her family's greatest mistake to underestimate her.

The princess of the Moon had inherited the streak of wildness and impulsiveness that her mother had been able to subdue. The younger Serenity, however, embraced these sometimes irrational thoughts and took action.

This tendency, without a doubt, was what caused the young Princess Serenity to decide to act upon the plan she had devised. This plan proposed a fall from grace that was so steep and perilous, none except the most foolish of persons would contemplate it...and who is more foolish than a teenager in love?


	5. Chapter 3

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

**** The graphic content of this chapter has been edited; for the full version, see the separate story entitled "The Beginning of Forever: Interlude" ****

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 3  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG13

  


The earth shone brightly, its soft blue light caressing the slight form that lay curled under her blankets. Long hair the color of moonbeams was spread out over the coverlet. The gentle golden glow of the crescent moon on the girl's forehead proclaimed her the heir and only child of the Moon Kingdom.

Yawning, Serenity opened her eyes and let her sight adjust to the darkness in the room. A soft breeze caused her gauzy white curtains to billow and made shadows to dance across the walls.

Stretching her arms above her head, Serenity slipped from her bed and padded across the cold marble floor. A quick glance around the room told her that Luna was not there and she was grateful for that. The nosey cat would probably want to follow her.

Pulling her robe on over her thin nightgown, Serenity tied the belt and tiptoed out of her chamber. Silent and stealthy, the princess walked down the hall, down the stairs, and to the door that led out to the garden. There were no guards to be seen.

Chewing nervously on her lower lip, Serenity pushed open the door and winced as the hinges squeaked in protest. It was barely a whisper of sound, but in the silence it seemed as loud as alarm bells. She was sure that at any moment one of the many palace guards would shout out a warning and she would be dragged back to her chamber.

Her bare feet made no sound as she walked down the paved pathway and through the rose arbor. Rare night-blooming flowers found only on the moon lent their beauty to the scene and their sweet scent filled the air.

"Endymion? My love?" she whispered softly. Her steps were slow and hesitant as she neared the gazebo where he planned to meet her.

A shadow paced within the ivy-covered bower. When the soft sound of her voice reached it, the form stepped out into a shaft of earthlight and smiled. "Serenity, you came! I was afraid you had missed my letter or you had been waylaid."

The Princess of the Moon threw herself into the arms of her love and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed deeply of his scent--a mixture of leather, sunshine, and a dusky scent all his own--and let the feeling of his love comfort her.

"I've missed you so!"

Endymion smiled softly and brushed his lips over the glowing crescent moon on her forehead. "I have missed you also."

Serenity sighed happily and twined her arms around his neck. She pressed a gentle kiss to the base of his throat, his chin, and then his lips.

Endymion groaned softly and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked over the roof of her mouth and lightly traced her teeth. Serenity's tongue hesitantly touched his, then rubbed boldly against him.

Pulling back, Endymion pressed her body close to his. His breath came in soft pants, as if he'd been running. He nuzzled his face against the top of her head and stroked her long silver hair with one hand. It had been taken out of its usual buns and flowed freely to rest against the backs of her knees.

"Why did you wish for me to meet you here?" Endymion asked softly.

"I wanted to be with you. If not forever, then just tonight. A memory to keep with me." Serenity sighed and pressed closer to him, as if trying to become a part of him. "Endy, I want you to ruin me."

The Prince of Earth made a strangled sound, then coughed. "You **what**?" he demanded, positive he must have heard her wrong. Serenity was as innocent as person could possibly be, how would she know anything about being "ruined" or what it entailed? And what could bring her to think of such a thing?

"I want you to ruin me," she repeated. "It would be the worst insult to my mother and mayhap Seiya wouldn't want me anymore."

"Serena...I can't. No." Endymion groaned and dropped his forehead against hers. The talk of "ruining" her was arousing him. The thought vastly appealed to him, but she was an innocent and a princess at that. It would be like signing his death warrant.

"Do you even know how one is 'ruined'?" Endymion asked.

"Well, no, but I thought you would. It can't be that difficult and I'm sure I'll do good at it." Her face was alight with enthusiasm.

Endymion scrubbed one hand over his eyes and sighed. He kept trying to tell himself that this conversation was _not_ happening. "I'm sure you would, love. But I can't. It would be wrong."

Serenity's lower lip protruded in a pout and her eyes turned glassy with tears. "Have you found someone else, then? Do you no longer want me?"

"No, love, it's nothing like that. I love you and I shall always want you." Endymion feathered kisses lightly over her cheeks. "It's just that...well...you're an innocent and your husband is supposed to be your first and only."

"But I want _you_ to be my husband. I want _you_ to be my first and only. The Goddess has chosen you as my soul mate, I'm positive of it. Mother is just too stubborn to listen. Her dumb alliance is more important than my happiness." 

Endymion sighed and kissed her lightly on the lips then slowly deepened the kiss. Serenity's hands splayed into his dark hair and pressed him closer.

_Honor be damned,_ Endymion thought roughly. _This girl is my love, my very life. Without her I'm nothing. At least we'll have this night together._

Gently, Endymion untied the belt to her robe and slipped the thin garment off her shoulders. He trailed light kisses over her cheek and jaw, then down her neck.

* * *

Mina shot up in bed, gasping. She had felt a strong power, a merging of souls. Such power and love was uncommon and that is had awakened her from a deep sleep attested to that. She also had yet to reach her full potential in the powers she wielded and so she could usually also see auras or feel pulses of energy that people in love gave off.

Easing herself back under the covers, Mina sighed and closed her eyes. It would be a mystery to be solved another day. Right now she needed her beauty rest.

* * *

A short time later, after they had both floated down from heaven, Serenity nuzzled her head against his chest, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Endymion lay staring at her peaceful face for what seemed like hours. When the sun began to sneak its golden tendrils over the horizon, Endymion dressed and gently kissed Serenity awake. Her silver-blue eyes opened and blinked up at him blearily.

"Morning, beautiful. You must return to your room before you are found missing."

Serenity struggled to her feet and gasped at the soreness of muscles that she had never known existed. She quickly slipped into her nightgown and robe and kissed her prince farewell. He pressed a locket into her hands, kissed her once again, and left.

Serenity returned to her room in a daze. Once there, she collapsed into bed and fell sound asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 4

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 4  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG

  


Serenity cracked open one bright blue eye and groaned. The sunlight streaming through her window pierced through her skull like shards of glass. She closed her eye once more.

When Serenity shifted her weight to find a more comfortable position, both eyes shot open and the young princess bolted out of bed. Her bare feet slapped against the cold marble floor as she ran across the room. The door to the washroom slammed against the wall so forcefully that it bounced and shuddered. The sound of gagging echoed through the room.

A moment later, Serenity stumbled from the washroom and collapsed onto her bed, face down. The word "terrible" could not adequately describe the way she felt. She was sure she must have contracted some fatal disease. Her stomach was protesting any type of movement, her breasts were sore, and she had to use the washroom every hour. Every morning for the past month she had been ill, then by midday it had miraculously disappeared.

Groaning, Serenity forced herself out of bed and stumbled over to her armoire. The doors swung open silently and the princess eyed the assortment of dresses and formal gowns therein. A sleeveless dress made of light, airy material and decorated with soft pink flowers caught her eye and she slipped off her silky nightgown. The material of the dress caressed her small figure, outlining her youthful curves.

A soft fall breeze teased the loose tendrils of Serenity's hair and the bright sunlight made her silver hair sparkle like diamonds. The young princess's face was pale, more so than usual, and seemed to have a greenish tint to it.

Taking a seat at her vanity, Serenity brushed out her hair. The rhythmic stroking of the comb through her long locks soothed her. She found her hairpins tucked into a small porcelain box and laid them out on her vanity counter. Dividing her hair down the center, Serenity wrapped one of the halves around her hand and pulled it into one of her trademark buns, leaving the excess to flow down her back in a ribbon of silver. She repeated the ritual with the other side.

With her traditional hairstyle completed, Serenity stood and smoothed her hands down the skirt of her dress. She tucked her feet into a pair of slippers and glanced around her room, making sure everything was as it should be. Nodding to herself, she walked from her chamber and down the corridor.

The squat heels of Serenity's silk slippers tapped against the marble floors and her skirt made a soft swish-swish sound as she walked. Her years of training to become Queen helped her to hide how ill she was feeling, letting her smile when she really wanted to grimace. She walked with a quick, confident stride; shoulders back, head held high.

Serenity stopped outside the dining room and pinched her cheeks for color, then took a deep breath. She plastered a bright smile on her face and stepped into the room. A long wooden table carved with smooth, flowing lines and exquisite details dominated the room. It had been made specifically for the royal family of Moon Kingdom.

The idle chatter ceased as the princess entered and six pairs of eyes stared at her. Serenity's smile faltered.

"What?" she asked, blinking.

The Queen, elder Serenity, smiled softly at her daughter. The two women held a remarkable resemblance and could be thought to be twins if not for the visible age difference. Everything from the color of their hair and eyes to their facial features and bone structure was a close match. The Queen was a beautiful woman, regal and graceful, loved and revered by the people she ruled.

Before the princess took her seat, she greeted her mother and father, giving each a kiss on the cheek. She still held a part of herself back from them; she had yet to forgive them. They had, after all, forbidden her from seeing her love and had betrothed her to a prince from another Star System. Why they felt the need to send her so far away was a mystery to her. Any attempt to gain an answer, however, was met with the famous parental saying "It's for your own good."

Sitting, Serenity turned to the girl next to her. Princess Mina of Venus was perhaps Serenity's closest friend, although she was good friends with all of her personal guards. Mina and herself were close in appearance, though the senshi of Venus was a bit taller and had blond hair instead of Serenity's distinct silver.

Mina offered her friend a dazzling smile and spoke quietly about the newest edition to the palace guards. As always, the princess of love and beauty was busy trying to capture as many hearts as she could. At least, Serenity reasoned, Mina had paused in her matchmaking schemes. The Moon Princess cast a sympathetic glance toward the other girls. Each one put up with the meddling would-be cupid because she was a dear friend and comrade, but when Mina got that certain look in her eye, none were brave enough to stick around to find out who the hapless victim would be.

When a servant announced breakfast was ready to be served, King Chander led the household in a ritual prayer to the Goddess, thanking her for all they had been given and had yet to receive.

After the short blessing, trays were carried out. Usually, Serenity broke her fast with the same enthusiasm she showed at every meal. But today her favorite foods smelled unappetizing and her least favorites smelled even worse. A wave of nausea washed over her and she hurriedly excused herself before rushing off to the washroom.

Serenity returned a few minutes later and met the worried gazes of her friends and family. She had hoped to avoid getting them involved, but by the looks they were giving her, she was sure they would not accept any excuses.

"Perhaps the physician should examine you, daughter," Queen Serenity said softly. It had been spoken as a suggestion, but the princess was sure it would become a command if she refused.

"May I have Amy examine me first?" she asked. The young Princess of Mercury was a certified genius and it was well known that her passion was to become a doctor. Also, Serenity knew that Amy's loyalty was to her alone and so she could not divulge information to anyone, even the Queen, without Serenity's permission.

The Queen looked at Amy for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, but if she finds nothing or is not sure, I would like the physician to recheck you."

Serenity nodded her consent and then retook her seat. Breakfast was eaten in silence, each person lost in his and her own thoughts. The Princess picked at her food, mostly moving it from one side of the plate to the other. Although the nausea had dissipated her appetite had not returned.

When the Queen stood, it signaled that the meal was finished. Servants entered the room to remove the dishes. Princess Serenity followed her parents from the room and the princesses from the other planets followed her. Serenity and Amy split from the rest of the group and headed toward Amy's chamber.

"Thank you, Amy, for seeing to this." A wry smile curled Serenity's lips. "Mother and father are quite over protective."

The shy Mercurian smiled softly and shook her head. "It's no trouble, Serena. We all worry about you. None of us like to see you ill."

Serenity sighed and continued to walk beside her friend. The Moon Palace was a huge place. Four floors high and filled with long corridors, it was easy to become lost in. The chambers of the Princess's personal guard were located on the second floor, as was the Princess's bedchamber. This was so that the guards could protect her more easily.

The door to Amy's room was the same as all the others along the hall. However, the symbol of Mercury was painted in blue near the top. Two doors across the hall and one next to Amy's were likewise painted with the symbol of the guardian's planet and in the color of the royal family.

Entering the room, Serenity took a seat near a window that looked out over the palace lawn. Visiting dignitaries walked along the stone pathways, some out for a leisurely stroll and others striding purposefully toward their destination. Gardeners worked swiftly and efficiently, keeping the manicured lawn in pristine condition.

Serenity could hear Amy shuffling around the room, then heard the quiet beep as the hand-held computer was turned on. Amy turned to her friend, glasses perched on her nose.

"Please lie down, Serena," Amy said, gesturing to her bed. "It should only take a few moments to scan you."

Sighing, Serenity stood and walked over to the bed. She lay down on the soft blue comforter and closed her eyes. Although she had been scanned before by the royal physician, it had always been in his office and she had had to lay on a large table.

Amy tapped on the keys of her computer, then attached the scanner to it. The scanner resembled a small rod and was made of shiny silver material. Holding the rod, Amy slowly moved it over the front of the princess's body, though not touching her. The computer made a soft chiming sound as it analyzed her status and printed a detailed report on the screen.

Looking down at the screen, Amy squinted at the tiny letters. Then, shaking her head, she typed quickly at her keyboard. She muttered incoherently to herself as she typed.

"What is it, Amy?" Serenity questioned, turning onto her side and resting her cheek against her palm.

"It says...er... that you're..."

Serenity blinked at her friend. Amy was clearly flustered, she continued to stutter and she blushed a deep pink. What had gotten into her? Amy was usually the epitome of calmness.

"Yes? It says..."

"That you're...well, you're...No! This can't be possible!" Amy began typing furiously at her keyboard, her face a mask of concentration.

Serenity sighed. "If the computer says so, it must be possible. Now tell me what it is."

The Princess of Mercury's aqua eyes raised and met Serenity's. "Princess, you're pregnant."

Serenity promptly fainted.


	7. Chapter 5

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 5  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG13

  


Princess Serenity was walking around in a daze. After she had woken up from her faint, she had demanded that Amy give her proof that she was pregnant. Aside from going down to the physician's quarters to use his equipment, the most Amy could do was take a blood sample or give Serenity a normal drug-store pregnancy test. Amy had insisted, however, that there was no way the scanner could be wrong.

The pregnancy test had shown a very distinct blue line. According to the key on the side of the box, that meant she was pregnant. Still in denial, Serenity had let Amy take a blood sample, and just today she had been given the results, which had again confirmed her condition.

Serenity walked up the main staircase, then down the wide corridor to her chamber. Once there, she locked the door and removed a small, leather-bound book from beneath her mattress and sat down at the desk in the corner of her room. She flipped to the first empty page and began writing with the quill she had picked up.

        _My Dearest Friend,_             

Well, it seems my secret will soon be revealed. I never imagined that this would happen, but I suppose that it was always a possibility. After all, we had not used protection.

I can't help feeling a little scared, but overall I am very excited. A child created from Endy and me! What a joy it is to think on.

I have sworn Amy to secrecy, though I told her she could tell the other girls. No one would dare tell my mother or father. Luna, that snoop, is sure to find out soon. She, though, will tell my parents without a moment's thought.

I must go. Tomorrow night is the Eclipse Masquerade Ball, which we are hosting here at the Palace. I hope Endy will be there.

                        

_Farewell,  
                        Serenity
_

Sighing, Serenity let the ink dry, then slipped the book back under her mattress. She dreaded having to tell her mother, but she knew that the truth would become evident in couple of months.

Stretching out on the silk coverlet of her bed, Serenity rested her hands on her still-flat stomach and closed her eyes. A vision of her child floated before her mind's eye. Silver hair and silver-blue eyes, the same features as each of the heirs of the Moon Kingdom have had. She would be named Serenity and would be the tenth in the line of Serenitys.

It was amazing for Serenity to think back on all the women that had come before her. Although Moon folk weren't immortal, they did have extremely long life spans compared to Earthlings. Each planet had its own life span of its people, but the Moon had the longest. That, and their innate powers (which were the strongest of all the planets), were why they had been chosen to control the Silver Millennium and be the head of the Millennium Alliance Council.

Shaking her head, Serenity banished her musings. Her daughter would make her appearance, most likely, on June 30, just as every Serenity before had. Serenity grinned softly. If one looked at her ancestry they would find strange idiosyncrasies such as those: they all had the same birthday, the same looks, and the firstborn was always a female. No one chose to question it, just accepted it for what it most likely was: magic.

A knock came at the door, then the portal burst open. Serenity could hear loud chattering and opened one eye. Just as she had thought, her friends had come to talk to her.

"Oh my Goddess, Serena, I can't believe you did that! I mean, I never thought you had it in you, to defy your parents like that," Raye exclaimed, diving onto the bed next to her friend. Who would have thought that little Miss Princess would sneak out and make love with the man her parents had forbid her from seeing?

Serenity sighed and opened her eyes. Three girls stared back at her, each one showing varying degrees of amazement. Mina, however, had a thoughtful expression on her face and a knowing twinkle in her eyes that caused Serenity to blush.

"We've been over this before, everyone," Serenity said, exasperation clear in her voice. The four girls had converged on her only an hour after the initial scanning and pregnancy test, but none seemed to completely except the concept that she was going to have a child.

"You can't fool the Senshi of Love," Mina boasted, grinning. "I knew something was up that night. If you've forgotten, I _am_ from Venus, the planet representing love." Flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder, Mina wagged her finger in front of Serenity's face. "We have customs, we have our own innate powers."

"I know, I know," Serenity muttered. "You can feel things that give off a strong aura of love." Serenity rolled her eyes, causing everyone but Mina to laugh. They had all heard the speech countless times.

"And--"

"And you are especially attuned to those closest to you, so you'll be sure to tell us when we've found our Soul Mates," the girls chorused, finishing Mina's favorite lecture.

The Senshi of Love pouted. "It's true," she reiterated sulkily.

Serenity patted her friend on the back. "We know, Mina."

The other girls giggled softly at Serenity's solemn expression. Mina was a great friend and a wonderful fighter, but she was a veritable drama queen and was a touch too melodramatic.

"Anyway, back to the main subject: Serena's pregnancy. I'm still in complete shock. I never would have imagined that you would do that, Serena!" Lita said, drawing everyone's attention away from Mina.

Serenity shook her head, a wry smile playing on her lips. "I did what I felt was right and it felt right being with Endymion." Her silver-blue eyes met those of her friends, daring them to deny her love. Each girl averted her eyes uncomfortably.

"Well, you know we'll be here for you. That's what friends are for, after all," Amy told her, smiling softly.

Serenity grinned. "I don't know what I did to deserve you guys, but I'm glad that I have you in my life."

Raye's eyes misted with emotion, but to hide the slipping façade she made a humorous gagging sound. "Come on, Serena, stop being such a sap!" The girls burst into laughter, the serious moment at an end.

Serenity laughed and rolled her eyes. Raye always wanted to appear tough, though her scaly exterior protected a soft underbelly. Serenity was probably the only one who understood that about the fiery Princess of Mars, although she didn't know what made her that way. Any questions leading in that direction were met with an impenetrable wall of silence.

Watching her friends, Serenity felt a sense of contentment fill her. She had four wonderful friends who would give their lives to protect her, and she would give her life to protect them. She had Endymion, her loving prince, and a child on the way. What more could she want?

_A life of my own, control of my own destiny, the chance to make my own decisions._

The girls stayed for a few hours before bidding their friend a good night and heading one hall over to their own rooms for the night. Serenity fell asleep minutes later. She dreamed of her love.

* * *

Dark blue eyes stared deeply into her own. The comforting warmth of his armssurrounded her. His familiar earthy scent blended with her own.

She was flying, floating. Angel wings held her aloft and the pure energy of love caused them both to glow with silver and gold light.

And then, suddenly, the world began to disintegrate around them. The sheltering walls of the palace crumbled like a thin piece of parchment and the peace and safety that those walls represented was blown away like ashes in the wind.

She could feel his arms holding her closer, clutching her to him in fear. His need to protect her was overwhelmingand she pled with him not to go, but he would not listen.

Torn from her arms, he marched into battle. Deep in her heart she feared she would never see him again.

* * *

Serenity jerked up in bed, her heart pounding in fright. The Silver Millennium was a time of peace and prosperity, she had never before seen such images of destruction. What if such a dream was an omen?

Fearful and yet calm--for Raye had not read anything ominous in the fire recently and the army General had not spoken of enemy troops mobilizing--Serenity lay back under her coverlet and sighed. The soothing sounds of the night crept in through her open balcony door and she let her eyes drift closed.

_I will see my love soon. Very soon,_ she comforted herself. _We have professed our love to each other and we are well and truly bonded in both heart and soul. Nothing can break the bond of soul mates._

Her mind conjured an image of her love and a small smile graced her lips. _Soon, my love,_ she thought as she once again let sleep embrace her. This time, her dreams were only of deep blue eyes and a child's laughter.


	8. Chapter 6

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 6  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG

  


Adjusting her half-mask, Serenity eyed herself critically in the mirror. Her flowing white gown was shot through with threads of silver and the sleeves left her shoulders bare. A silver-linked chain rested lightly on the tilt of her hips.

_Not too bad,_ Serenity thought, her lips turning upwards in a smile. Although she did not have much to smile about these days, she felt a certainty within her that Endymion would be present at the ball.

Frowning slightly, Serenity's mind drifted to the eminent widening of her waistline and the questions it would bring. She calculated that she had perhaps one or two more months before the changes in her body became evident. Her sickness had come nearly a month after she and Endy had made love and another month had passed since then. Thankfully, the sickness no longer bothered her each morning.

Checking her appearance one last time, Serenity left her room. Voices echoed throughout the palace, greetings and friendly bantering being called from one guest to the other as they arrived. Her shoes tapping lightly on the floor, Serenity hurried her pace. Her parents did not see being late as an option.

Stopping in front of the opened ballroom doors, Serenity took a deep breath and stepped inside. A liveried servant stood at the entrance to call out newcomers as they entered.

"Her Highness, Supreme Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," the herald announced, his distinguished voice rising over the din in the ballroom. His livery was white and silver, a symbol that marked him a servant of the House of Serenity, the Royal House of the Moon.

Serenity graced the man with a soft smile and descended the five steps into the throng of royalty and dignitaries from places throughout the universe. The soft murmur of voices died down until silence reined over the room. The crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea as Serenity made her way toward her parents, who were seated on a dais on the right side of the room. On the left side, refreshments and delicacies were lined up on tables. At the far end, an orchestra sat tuning up their instruments. The middle of the cavernous room was left open for dancing.

Serenity approached her mother and father, then stopped and curtsied low. Her silver hair streamed around her like rays of moonlight, the long ribbons trailing gracefully from two buns perched on either side of her head in the traditional style.

"Good evening, Mother. Good evening, Father," Serenity said, her voice a whisper of sound. She rose from her curtsy and took her seat next to them.

Queen Serenity bestowed a bright smile on her only child. Beside her, she could feel her husband shift, then felt the comforting warmth of his hand as it covered hers. Leaning closer to her husband, Serenity whispered, "What do you think our daughter will do when she finds out this is to be her engagement ball?"

Chander squeezed his wife's hand lightly. "She'll accept it," he announced, sounding much more confident than he felt. "She needs a husband to curb her impulsive ways. This is the quickest way to rid her of her silly infatuation with that earth prince." His face hardened for a moment, but then relaxed once more as he noticed his daughter's betrothed making his way toward the dais.

As Seiya approached the King and Queen of the Moon, he could not keep himself from staring at Princess Serenity. Goddess, she was a vision! _And she's to be mine,_ he thought smugly. She was a beautiful trophy for any man to claim and he would thank the Goddess each night that her parents had chosen him out of all of the many suitors vying for the princess's hand.

"Your Majesties," Seiya said respectfully, bowing low to Queen Serenity and King Chander. Next, he turned his attention to the princess. "Princess Serenity, it is nice to finally meet you," he commented, bowing over her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly.

Serenity smiled tightly and gently disengaged her hand from his. "It is also nice to meet you, Prince Seiya. I have heard much of your world, Cygni, and its negotiations to join the Council," she said politely.

Seiya grinned; it seemed that Princess Serenity was not only beautiful but intelligent also. "Yes, my father sent me here to speak with Queen Serenity and King Chander as an emissary for our world. We are only a small planet within a very small solar system and in order to dissuade enemy planets we felt it would be smart to join the Silver Alliance Council," he replied.

Serenity nodded her head in understanding. She tended to dislike balls, as they were merely used as an excuse to get the royalty and nobles of other planets together for political reasons. The talk was mostly boring and one could nearly feel the cross currents of plots circulating around them.

Surreptitiously, Serenity examined Seiya. He was a handsome man, tall and dark like her love, Endymion, but the similarities ended there. Where Endymion truly loved her, Seiya only wanted her for his political gains. Endymion treated her like a woman--a woman with thoughts, feelings, and emotions, like any other--while Seiya would treat her like a trophy, a pretty princess to guide on his arm who would keep quiet and do as she was told.

Sighing, Serenity looked over at her parents. Their heads were bent together like two conspirators hatching a plot and it gave Serena a distinctly uneasy feeling.

The sound of a throat clearing brought Serenity's attention back to Seiya. He was looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for an answer to a question. Blinking, Serena tried to remember what he had said, but to no avail. With another sigh, Serenity raised her chin and gave Seiya one of her most haughty looks. "Yes?" she asked.

"I asked if you would like to dance with me, Princess," Seiya repeated. He gestured to the half-full floor of dancing couples and held out his hand for her to take.

Thoughts flying quickly through her head, Serenity glanced around for her friends, hoping that they would come to her rescue. She spotted Mina flirting with a hapless young lord who looked as if he was already besotted with the beautiful Venusian princess. There would be no help from that quarter. Raye, dressed in a flame-red gown, was chatting with a group of men, all of whom seemed entranced by her exotic beauty. There would be no help from the fiery Martian princess. Both Lita and Amy seemed to have disappeared, or perhaps had not shown up yet. 

With a silent sigh of defeat, Serenity lightly placed her hand in Seiya's and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. He swept her into a waltz, his form perfect and his feet fleet. They danced silently for a moment, much to Serenity's pleasure, before Seiya spoke quietly.

"I'm very happy that you will become my wife," he whispered.

Serenity hid her frown with monumental effort. _This Seiya, he is so cocky. He assumes that because I consent to dance with him that I have already chosen him to be my husband,_ she thought angrily. Deep inside, Serenity could feel the empty hole within herself. Half of her soul was missing and she knew that Seiya could not fill that void. She needed Endymion.

As the music came to a close, Seiya escorted Serenity back to the dais and lightly kissed her hand once again. "I believe it is time that we made the announcement, Your Majesties," Seiya said to the Queen and King.

Serenity's brow wrinkled in confusion. What announcement was Seiya speaking of? She had not heard that this ball had had any purpose other than celebrating the full Terran Eclipse. "What announcement?" Serena asked, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Why, the announcement of our engagement, of course. This _is_ what this ball is for," Seiya replied.

"Our...engagement?" Serenity repeated, her tone disbelieving. She looked to her mother and father for their denial but only got a pair of confident, yet slightly guilty looks in return.

"Mother...Father...you didn't!" Serenity said, her voice filled with hurt. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" Tears filled her eyes as their betrayal hit her full force. "I will not marry this man!" she shouted. "I will not!"

Turning on her heel, Princess Serenity swiftly left the ballroom and ran upstairs to her room. The door slammed shut behind her.

In the ballroom, the absolute silence that had gripped the room after Serenity's outburst was broken by whispers, which grew into loud conversation. Unseen by the crowd, a shadow that had been lounging in a dark corner slipped from the room and headed upstairs toward the princess's chamber.


	9. Chapter 7

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 7  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG

  


Sobbing into her pillow, Serenity felt her grief overwhelm her. How could her parents have done this to her? How could they just _give_ her to that man, Seiya, without her consent? Did they not feel any love for her in their hearts?

Hearing her door open and close, Serenity buried her face deeper into her pillow. "Go away," she muttered figuring that one of the Senshi had followed her to her room. She did not want or need their pity; right now she just wanted to be left alone. She felt the bed dip as someone sat beside her and turned her head to the side to see whom it was.

"Endy!" she gasped. She pushed herself up and threw herself into his arms. He enfolded her in his embrace and held her tightly.

"Serena," he said softly, hugging her tighter. "I've missed you so. I sneaked away from my guards tonight but they will not be fooled long by my distraction."

"I'm so glad you could come," Serenity whispered. She buried her face against his chest. "Did you hear what they had planned, Endy?" she asked, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "They want me to marry that man and they were going to announce it tonight...in front of everyone! I thought that they would eventually see that you and I were meant to be together. I was stupid and foolish."

"No, love, you're not stupid nor foolish. Your parents do not understand our soul bond, but they do understand alliances. An alliance with Cygni will extend the reach of the Silver Alliance Council and will bring peace to more planets."

"Are you trying to defend them?" Serenity asked, shocked. She started to push away from him but he held her tightly.

"No, love, I'm not. I'm merely trying to understand their motivation and help you understand also. You should not be so angry with them, they truly do love you, I'm sure of it," Endymion explained.

Serenity sniffled, but nodded her head. She did understand her parents' motivation, in some ways, but she did not understand why their advancement had to come at the cost of her misery. Didn't they comprehend that they were breaking her heart?

Endymion rocked the two of them gently back and forth. He whispered soft, nonsense love words that seemed to sooth her. The shattered pieces of his heart were mended loosely together but one strong blow would break him. Serenity was the glue that held him together and he knew that if he lost her, he would lose everything. His sanity, his will to live. And although she would not leave him willingly, her parents had the authority and the right to force her into marrying Prince Seiya.

"There's something else, too," Serenity said softly. She peeked up at Endymion through her pale lashes and chewed her lower lip nervously.

Curious, Endymion raised one dark brow inquiringly. "What?" he asked. He was almost afraid of what the answer would be, but knew that whatever it was they would face it together.

"There's a small problem that's come up."

Frowning, Endymion questioned, "How small?"

"Well, maybe 'small' isn't the right word. Perhaps 'enormous' or 'monumental' would be better."

Endymion was beginning to become nervous. "What is this 'enormous' and 'monumental' problem?"

Serenity sighed. "There's going to be a new person coming to the palace soon."

"Who? Seiya's not moving in, is he?" Endy growled. He pressed Serena closer to himself.

"No, not Seiya. In fact, it's no one you know. No one anyone knows. A brand new, very small, person."

"A brand new very small person?" Endymion mused aloud. "A baby?" When he saw her nod and noticed that she would not look him in the eyes, plus the telling fact that she looked incredibly nervous, understanding finally dawned.

"You're having a baby?" he exclaimed, staring down at her in shock.

"**We're** having a baby," Serenity told him.

Gently resting one hand on her still-flat stomach, Endymion felt a sense of wonderment fill him. Serenity was going to have their child. A part of both of them had come together to create a new being who would be born and live. He was awed.

"Who knows of this?" he asked her quietly.

"Just the Senshi. Amy was the one who told me that I was pregnant. I didn't believe her at first, but it's hard to deny the facts when you're faced with them one after the other," Serena replied softly. "Luna will find out soon, I'm sure, and she will not hesitate to tell mother and father at the first opportunity."

Endymion sighed. This had opened a whole new host of troubles that they could not deal with at the moment. Unfortunately, it was not something that could wait and so they would _have_ to deal with it whether they wanted to or not.

"What will they do when they find out?" Endymion asked softly.

Serenity shrugged and cuddled closer to him. "I'm not sure. Hopefully nothing drastic."

Endymion grinned softly, seeing the irony in her statement. "Just as you and I did nothing drastic when our parents forbid us from seeing each other?"

That reminder brought a blush to Serena's cheeks. "Well..."

Chuckling, Endymion hugged Serenity closer. "Exactly."

With a yawn, Serena rested her head against Endy's chest. She felt so safe and warm in his embrace, she wished this moment would last forever. Unfortunately, it was not to be. As reality is usually wont to do, it intruded into their dreamy world of love and romance when there was on knock on the door.

"Serena?" Princess Mina called. "Are you in there? I think we should talk."

"Yeah, that was some show you put on down there. What was that all about?" Raye called, her chiding tone was underlined with worry.

"Oh no," Serenity groaned. "If they find you in here I know the whole palace will know in a few minutes. I love them all dearly but they tend to be a bit...loud."

Endymion grinned, then kissed Serenity lightly on the forehead. "I'll hide over there," he motioned to the bathroom, "and I won't make a peep. Quiet as a mouse."

Rolling her eyes, Serena shooed him toward the bathroom and scrubbed her hands over her eyes, which she was sure were puffy and red. Taking a deep breath, she hurried to the door and threw it open before the four girls on the other side decided to knock it down.

"What?" Serenity asked, her voice sullen. She was trying to appear vastly unhappy and knew she was succeeding when her friends' faces fell. Although she really was unhappy, it was difficult to act it when she knew her love was nearby.

"We wanted to check up on you. The Queen is really worried, you know. The King is pretty angry, though, so everyone's trying to stay out of his way," Lita replied. She gave her friend a tentative smile.

"Serves them right," Serenity muttered. "You heard that dirty trick they were going to play on me. Can you imagine, they were going to announce my engagement to Seiya right there in front of all of those guests! They knew my feelings on the issue, too."

"You knew they wanted you to marry him," Amy stated calmly. "If we form an alliance with Cygni, our reach will be further than it ever has before."

Serena glared at Amy. "We are not on the best of terms with Earth, the planet we revolve around, how can we continue to extend our reach when we still feud with our next-door neighbor? They know my feelings for Endymion, yet they ignore our soul bond."

Mina looked at the floor guiltily. A finger had not been pointing at her, yet she could feel the princess's censure. If anyone could convince the queen of the nature of the feeling between Serenity and Endymion, it would be her. Even with her limited powers she could feel the strong connection between the two lovers.

"I've been trying to get my mother to come," Mina said softly. "But she does not truly believe me when I tell her about the bond. She thinks it is only wishful thinking on my part."

Serenity smiled at her friend and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. "It's alright, Mina. I am not blaming you, I'm merely venting my frustration. Your mother is a busy woman, she'll come when she can. I'm just not sure it will be on time."

The others chuckled softly. Time was of the essence and it was the one thing many in the Silver Millennium were not concerned about.

"Did you want anything else?" Serena asked.

The girls shook their heads and filed out of the room. Mina lagged behind the others, then turned and looked at Serenity. "I know he's here. I don't know if he can get out now without being caught."

Serenity sighed, then nodded. She understood the dangers of what she was doing, especially if herself or Endy were caught. Mina closed the door softly behind her and Serena called Endymion from his hiding spot.

"Will she tell your mother?" Endymion whispered, taking his love into his arms. 

"About you?" Serena questioned. When he nodded, she answered, "No, she's loyal to me and she understands and can feel our bond. She would not betray my trust."

Endymion sighed and pulled Serena closer. His arms tightened around her small waist and he buried his face in her silver hair. He breathed deeply of her light, flowery scent and closed his eyes. They sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, for what seemed like a lifetime. They neither wanted nor needed to speak, for the silence said it all.

Footsteps approached the room and a voice floated through the door. "Serenity, I'm very disappointed in--" The door swung open and Queen Serenity stood in the threshold. Her eyes widened at the site before her and a fierce frown settled on her face. "Goddess, what is _he_ doing here?"

Serena jerked awake, having fallen asleep minutes earlier. She blinked bleary silver-blue eyes at her mother and yawned. The strong arms around her pulled her closer and she snuggled into the comforting warmth. Her eyes drifted closed again, but snapped back open when full understanding hit her. She was sitting on her bed with Endymion's arms wrapped around her and her mother was in the room.

Jumping from her position, Serenity rushed to her mother. "I can explain, I swear! There was this really important news and I really had to tell Endy but then you were going to announce my engagement and I got mad so I went to my room and Endy followed me and he was trying to make me feel better. I know he's not supposed to be here but I really love him and I know we're Soul Mates, even Mina knows. You just don't understand," Serenity rambled at a high rate of speed.

Queen Serenity continued to scowl. "No, he is not supposed to be here and you will both be punished for it. I'm going to call the guards."

"Oh, mother, don't do that!" Serena exclaimed. Tears filled her eyes, but she held them back, refusing to let them fall. "We need him. _I_ need him."

"We?" her mother asked, arching one pale brow. "Myself, your father, and the Senshi certainly do not need him, so who is this 'we'?"

Serena pouted and moved back to her spot in Endymion's lap. "No one. Just me."

"You'll have to tell her," Endymion whispered by her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. He nudged her when she did not respond.

"Tell me what?" Queen Serenity asked. She tapped her foot expectantly.

Serenity sniffled. She had known this moment was coming but she had dreaded it with all her being. "About the brand new small person coming to the palace soon."

The queen blinked. "What are you talking about?"

The tears she had valiantly been trying to hold back leaked free and slid down her cheeks. "A baby, mother. I'm going to have a baby."


	10. Chapter 8

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

* Thank you, Margie-chan, for your help!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 8  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG

  


Serenity did not speak to her mother for nearly two weeks after she had confessed the truth about her pregnancy. She could not stand to talk to the woman who had separated her from her love.

Queen Serenity had nearly fallen over with shock from the news. The Queen had then turned her wrath on the young lovers and she had blamed Endymion of the vile crime of rape. Serena had protested loudly against the unfair accusation.

In the end, Endymion was once again banished from the Moon. He had turned and smiled at his love, then winked, and leapt over the edge of the balcony. He had then disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Shouting at her mother, Serena had sobbed at the unfairness and slammed her door in her mother's face. In the months since the incident, she continued to ask herself why her mother could not understand. Did her mother not feel such love for her father? Did they think she was too young to feel such strong emotions?

The scene was burned into Serena's mind and she could not stop herself from reliving those moments at night in her dreams. Dreams that seemed much more like nightmares. Her stomach was now expanding and she could feel her child moving within her. The Senshi were excited, yet reserved at the same time. They did not know what would come of this.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked, looking at Serenity closely. The princess's eyes were unfocused and she seemed lost in thought. Amy frowned in worry. Serena's pregnancy had been progressing perfectly; there had been no complications. Serenity's stomach, at eight months, seemed so large on the small princess that many feared she would tip over.

Serenity blinked and the worried blue eyes of the Mercurian princess came into focus. "Yes, of course, Amy." Serena smiled reassuringly. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, I'm not allowed to tell," Amy replied.

Serenity sighed, but let herself be led along. Her thoughts drifted, once again, to the last time she had seen Endymion. Her mind filled with the image of his face, his unruly hair falling into his deep blue eyes; his lopsided grin that always made her knees weak. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes, but she held them in.

Amy led Serenity through a maze of hallways before stopping in front of a small, inconspicuous wooden door. "Here we are," she announced. Serena's brows drew together in confusion. They were in her parents' private wing of the palace and as long as she had lived there--all her life--she had never been through this door.

Amy knocked softly on the door to let all within know that she and the princess had arrived, then slowly pushed open the door. Serenity's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her friends standing around a pile of gifts.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, then converged on her with smiles and hugs.

"It's a baby shower," Mina bubbled, hugging her friend tightly.

"We know you've been having a tough time, what with your parents and all, so we thought we'd throw you a party. I made all the food," Lita said, grinning.

Serena found her first real smile in months, and even managed a small laugh. "I'm fat enough already, Lita!" she exclaimed, rubbing her distended abdomen.

"You're about as big as the palace and you waddle like a duck," Raye teased with a smile. Serenity gasped in mock outrage and swatted at her friend's arm.

"I can't believe you guys," Serena said with a small smile. "How did you convince mother and father to let you use one of their private sitting rooms?"

When the three girls pointed to Amy, the Mercurian princess blushed lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "When I told your mother we wanted to throw you a party, she said she would not attend but that we could use this room," she explained.

"Hmmm," Serena muttered. It was not like her mother to do such a thing, especially when she was angry. _Mother must be up to something,_ she decided.

* * *

"The child must be striped of its powers," Queen Serenity announced. "No true heir can be born illegitimate. We have managed to hide the princess's folly from the rest of the Alliance thus far, but what would they think if they knew?"

The three men and two women sitting around the square table made some noncommittal sounds. Their pristine white robes were trimmed in silver and their cone-shaped headdresses proclaimed them as the King and Queen's personal advisors.

"They would wonder how a woman could rule over so many planets when she cannot even keep her daughter in line," the queen continued. "My and my husband's qualifications would be questioned at every turn. The Silver Millennium itself could topple because of my daughter's rash actions, leaving the Alliance vulnerable to outside attack!"

"Think you this was a plan devised by the Earthlings to bring down the Alliance?" one advisor questioned, his bushy eyebrows drawn so low one could barely see his eyes.

"I think not," one woman commented. "They are not our enemies. The fact that they are not a part of the Alliance is not significant, for they have asked to be admitted several times. We are at fault there, not them. We are the ones being hostile to our neighbors while the other planets embrace peace."

"Advisor Callene is correct," another man announced, nodding toward the woman who had spoken. "We are at fault for the hostilities between the Earthlings and the Lunarians."

"We digress," Queen Serenity interrupted, effectively stopping the discussion. "This meeting was supposed to be about striping the child of its powers, not about an alliance with the Earthlings. I would like to know your thoughts on the holding of the official ceremony to do such."

"But if the Earthlings joined the Alliance, it would solve the problem of having an illegitimate heir," Advisor Callene insisted. "If Endymion and Serenity were to marry, there would be no need for the ceremony."

"Have you forgotten Prince Seiya?" Queen Serenity questioned, her voice hard with anger. She loved her daughter dearly, but knew that the young princess could not handle a child at her age. The meeting was not going as she had planned. "The princess is already betrothed. Would you alienate Seiya and possibly lose an alliance with Cygni because of Serenity's folly?"

"We will not vote on this issue until Princess Serenity is told," the third man said. The other four advisors nodded. "The ceremony you speak of is a very serious undertaking and will cause great pain to both mother and child. You will be striping the child of its birthright. Its powers will be taken and its royal sigil will be removed. You must think long and hard on this, Your Majesty."

"I have," Queen Serenity said. "If you vote against me, I will overrule you. The child _will_ be striped of its birthright and taken to a family on the other side of the Moon." The queen's voice rang with finality.

"We will summon the princess, Your Majesty," Luna announced, speaking from her spot in the corner with Artemis.

"Tell her nothing of this, just fetch her to this room," the queen replied, her voice weary now. She dreaded the meeting yet to come.

* * *

The party had been just like old times--before the tension between Serena and her parents. Mina was, as always, the life of the party; Lita was making sure everyone ate enough; Rei teased Serena but was always making sure that she was feeling alright; and everyone was dragging Amy into the festivities whether she wanted to or not. Serenity knew that this was a happy memory that she would never forget.

When Serenity returned to her chamber, Luna was there waiting for her. The black cat's brown eyes were worried and her tail twitched in agitation.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Serenity asked the guardian.

"You've received a summons from Queen Serenity and are to meet with her in her private meeting room, Princess. You're to come right away."

"A summons? To mother's meeting room?" Serena asked, partly in disbelief. This could not be good. She had heard of people being summoned to the queen's private meeting room, and they always got bad news. Amy had been called there when her mother had died.

Luna nodded and hopped from her place on Serenity's bed. She tried to hide the worry and sympathy in her gaze, but knew that the young princess suspected something was wrong. As Luna led Serena down the many corridors of the palace, they were joined by the other guardian, Artemis. The white cat brushed against Serenity's leg in a comforting manner and purred softly.

"Be brave," Artemis told her, his blue eyes shining with emotion.

"Brave?" Serenity questioned, her brows drawing together sharply. "Why must I be brave?"

"The meeting with your mother will be difficult," Luna told her.

Serena sighed, but knew she would not get a full answer from the two guardians. She would have to wait until she spoke with her mother. Rubbing her stomach, Serena could not escape the feeling that the meeting had something to do with her child.

_But what could mother possibly do? What's done is done. The next heir will be born in only four weeks. Mother and father will have to live with this. It will be their first grandchild. Who could not love their grandchild?_ Serenity reassured herself.

Luna and Artemis stopped in front of a large wooden door and looked up at Serenity expectantly. Serena blinked, banishing her thoughts, and took a deep, fortifying breath. Steeling herself as best she could for the confrontation to come, Serenity knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 9

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

* Thank you, Margie-chan, for your help!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 9  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG13

  


Serenity's eyes were red and puffy from the tears she'd been crying. In the deep part of herself that still felt amusement, she was surprised she hadn't drowned in the river of tears she'd cried. She'd been like this since she'd stormed out of the meeting with her mother four hours ago. The Senshi had finally stopped knocking on her door two hours ago when they realized she was not going to let them in.

She still could not believe what her mother had said. How could the woman be so cruel to her own daughter? Memories of the meeting haunted her, the images flitting in front of her mind's eye, tormenting her.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, Serenity. I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you."

Serena took a seat and watched her mother warily. The queen was clearly agitated, which was not a good sign. The extremely rare occurrence certainly boded ill.

"Serena," the queen started, then paused for a moment. She sighed, straightened her shoulders, and took her daughter's hands in her own. "You know the heir cannot be illegitimate. It's against the laws."

* * *

Serenity scowled. Her mother had talked of laws, yet she is the queen! What use is the crown without power behind it? Serenity knew that her mother had plenty of power to change laws. The Queen was ruled by tradition, not laws.

Anger made Serenity's blood boil and caused her eyes to flash silver. She was ashamed that the woman had borne her. And her father, the great and noble king, had not even felt the meeting worthy of his presence.

The nerve of her mother, acting as if she was helpless to change the laws! And then, after what Serenity viewed as excuses, her mother had dropped the bombshell.

* * *

"Serenity, you cannot keep the child."

"What?" Serenity shouted, jumping from her seat. "Mother, you cannot be serious!"

"I am very serious, daughter. You are only sixteen--"

"Nearly seventeen!" Serena interrupted.

"--and I know that you cannot handle the responsibility a child brings."

"Yes, I can! It's my child; mine and Endy's! Many princesses have children by my age," Serenity argued, holding a hand protectively over her stomach.

"Do not argue with me, Serenity. The decision has already been made. The child will be taken at birth, the ceremony will be held a month later, then she will be given to a good family. Do not try to locate her. It is best for you to just move on, you will marry Seiya and produce a real heir."

"My child will_ be the real heir! You will not take her away. What of her birthright? You cannot erase her heritage."_

The Queen glared at her daughter. "That is precisely what the ceremony will do. She will be stripped of her natural powers and her link to the family--and the Silver Imperium Crystal--will be severed."

"But, mother, this is your grandchild!"

* * *

Tears filled Serenity's eyes as the scene replayed itself in her mind. Her child taken away from her, her link with her child severed, and her child given away like an unwanted puppy.

It was beyond imagining. She had never thought her parents to be cruel, but, then again, she had never seen this side of them. She wish she never had.

A sob escaped her as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. She would have to write to Endymion and let him know of this. How she dreaded it!

Wiping her tears with a shaking hand, Serenity dipped her quill in the inkwell and hesitated over the paper before forcing herself to write.

        __

My Dearest Endymion,

            

I have terrible news to tell you. I've just come from a private meeting with mother and you will not believe the awful things she told me.

Our child will be taken at birth and then mother will strip her of her powers! Her own grandchild! She's breaking my heart and does not even care. She expects me to marrySeiya and act like nothing happened.

I stormed out of the meeting after calling my mother some very unkind names and have been locked in my room since. The Senshi have tried to comfort me but I would not let them in.

I want to run away. We'll take our child and escape. On Earth, your people have no powers and with a simple charm I can prevent people--even my own--from recognizing us. Except, mother can track me on the other planets. She can't track me on Earth.

I'm not being rash; it's a very good plan as long as we're not caught. We have a month for me to recover from the birthing and to find where mother has hidden our child. Then we can take her and leave. Please tell me you agree! I do not want our baby taken away and given to another.

I must go now, I love you. I will have you informed when the baby comes, though I'm sure you know that the baby is mostly likely to be born on June 30. Goodbye, my love.

                        __

Forever Yours,  
                        Serenity

Tearstains caused the ink to smear down the page, but Serenity did not care. Her body shook violently as she sobbed, the force of it doubling her over. She felt as if, in reality, her heart were breaking.

The sudden cramp caught her off guard and she gasped. Clutching her stomach, Serena stumbled to her bedroom door and pulled it open. With a weak cry for help, the young princess collapsed.

* * *

"Amy, hurry up! Is she going to be all right?" Raye demanded. Her eyes were worried as she looked down at Serenity. The princess was laid out on her bed and was extremely pale.

The five girls had come rushing, in Senshi form, to the princess's room when they had felt her distress. Although the five girls were not linked, Princess Serenity had a strong magic of her own that she could not fully control yet, despite the extensive training. In truth, the full extent of the princess's power was not yet known. When Serenity had collapsed, she had sent out a strong wave of power indicating her pain and it had alerted her four friends.

The Senshi had arrived to find Serenity lying on the floor, unconscious. She'd had quite a bump on her head, but no bleeding that could be seen. Amy had immediately been sent to fetch her minicomputer and scanner, and Lita had run off to inform the Queen, if she did not already know, and the royal family's personal physician. Raye and Mina had huddled around Serenity's small form and watched her closely.

Amy walked in the room at a fast pace and glared at Raye. "I'm going as fast as I can, would you rather I fall and break my neck? Then you'll have two people to worry about."

Raye scowled but said nothing more. She backed away from Serena's bed to make room for Amy and crossed her arms. Mina stood near Serenity's desk and looked as if she were writing something. She then tucked the note into the small handbag she had with her. Raye wondered about the note, then shook her head and forced her mind back to more important matters, mainly the health of her good friend and the child said friend was carrying.

Amy was typing quickly at her computer, having already completed the full body scan. She blew out a relieved breath and looked up from the computer, a small smile on her lips. "She's going to be all right," she announced to the three girls. "I'll wait to explain until Queen Serenity gets here."

As if Amy's words had conjured the Queen, elder Serenity entered the room followed closely by King Chander and Lita. The queen's eyes were filled with tears as she knelt beside her daughter's bed. Looking up at the Mercurian princess, the queen asked, "How is she?"

Amy smiled softly and patted the queen's shoulder. "She's just fine, Your Majesty. It seems she went into early labor and the contractions were quite powerful. She collapsed and went unconscious, but the labor stopped and there was no bleeding. Also, no harm has been done to the baby as far as I can tell."

The queen nodded and held one of her daughter's limp hands in both of her shaking ones. "I trust you, Amy, but I still want Dr. Zeki to confirm what you've said."

"I understand, Your Majesty," Amy replied. She walked over to her four friends and quietly shooed them from the room so that the king and queen could have some time alone with their daughter. The four girls walked down the hallway together, then split up to go into their rooms. Mina, however, continued to walk.

_Endymion should know of this and I'm sure Serenity would want this letter posted without her parents seeing it,_ Mina thought. She had discovered the tearstained letter laying open on the princess's desk and had decided to take it before either one of the nosey guardians, or Serena's parents, could see it. She'd added a small note on the bottom telling the prince of Serenity's collapse and her diagnosis. Endymion would be worried, but relieved that Serenity was all right.

Mina wished only happiness for her friend, but felt it was a tall order. The Goddess would surely have to be smiling down on the young couple for everything to work out well.


	12. Chapter 10

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Contrary to my anti-Author Notes belief, I would like to say a couple of things about this chapter:

One, I don't mean for you to hate Queen Serenity. Dislike her, sure, but not hate. I'm not trying to portray her an evil or mean (although she can be the latter), but just as a queen trying to do her duty to her subjects. That means trying to keep them safe by keeping the peace with the other planets. She does not understand her daughter and Endymion's love. (Somehow I've always felt that Queen Serenity, as Naoko made her, was just a little TOO perfect.)

And two, I would like to remind you that I have changed the timeline of the Silver Millennium (as stated in the ReadMe). It is modern times on Earth, which means that Earth has all of its modern technology. However, each land has a ruler and the royal family of Earth rules over all the lands.

If there are any questions, e-mail me, IM me, or write it in your review.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 10  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG13

  


They were watching her as if she was a bomb that would explode at any moment. Serenity looked over at the clock on the mantle and mentally counted down the seconds until someone would again walk by her room.

"Serena, are you doing all right?" Raye asked as she leaned casually against the doorframe. The Martian princess's expression was calm but inside she was a jumble of nerves. She reached out with her powers but the energy around her friend only showed slight annoyance and a bit of amusement.

Clearing her throat to hide a soft laugh, Serenity replied, "Yes, Raye, I'm just fine."

"No pain?" the fire Senshi questioned again.

"No, none at all," Serena reiterated. She didn't laugh until Raye's footsteps had faded away. Every five minutes, like clockwork, someone came around to ask her how she was. Their concern was flattering, of course, but after the first hour it had become more of a nuisance than anything else.

Serenity shook her head and sighed. She sat at her desk, reading over a correspondence from Seiya. He wished her well and hoped that she would be feeling better soon. Serena didn't feel at all guilty about lying to him. She had told him she'd come down with a bad flu and that he would not be able to visit. If he was suspicious about the length of time it was taking her to recover from her sickness, it didn't show in his letters.

Although she herself was far from ashamed of her condition, her mother had promised dire consequences if the news of her pregnancy got out. Servants would gossip, of course, but anyone of breeding would discount the rumors until they were proven.

Mina had come to her after she had woken up from her faint a few weeks ago to tell her that she had posted the letter Serena had written to Endymion. Serenity was grateful that her friend had not told the King and Queen. She swore to repay the bubbly Venusian, even when Mina denied that repayment was necessary.

Standing, Serenity felt a sudden gush of wetness and gasped. It was time! She couldn't believe it, her baby would soon be entering the world. She had felt slight contractions all day (truly, for the past week), which were easily hidden from her friends because they were not painful, but she knew that now the intensity would pick up.

"Amy!" Serena called. She waddled to the door and stuck her head out into the corridor. "Amy!" The blue-haired Senshi came running from around the corner and nearly crashed into Serena. Her chest heaving from the run, she steadied her friend and led her back into the bedroom.

"Just lay down, Serena. I'll get you a sleeping gown and start gathering everything for the birth. Dr. Zeki and your mother will be here soon," Ami said as she walked around the room.

Serenity lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Already she could feel a contraction building and it wasn't a wimpy one like the others. She just hoped this would be over soon.

* * *

Endymion was pacing a trench in the floor of his room. His four close friends, the generals that were his guards, had left him alone after he had snapped at them. The Lord help him, he didn't know if he could last much longer!

He had received the letter from Serenity only a couple days ago and already it was worn from all the times he had read it. He was filled with a myriad of emotions that he could not keep under control. Anger coursed through him from what his love had said that her mother was going to do with their child and worry battled with his anger as he thought of her collapsing. And now, today, she would give birth to their child.

His pacing took him over to his desk and he sat down, staring blankly at the smooth, polished surface. After a moment, Endymion pushed a hidden latch that opened a secret drawer. Inside was every letter Serenity had ever written him and, on top of the pile, was a large envelope.

Picking up the envelope, Endymion let its contents spill onto the desk. Two ID's, a school transcript from a small academy in France, and a birth certificate that had all the stamps and signatures but none of the information on it now cluttered the desktop. Serenity's ID was missing a picture, however.

"Chiba Mamoru," Endymion pronounced, the name sounding odd in his ears. He would have to get used to it, it would soon be the only name he would be known as. He picked up Serenity's ID and read the name printed there, "Tsukino Usagi." It would be changed to Chiba Usagi as soon as they could find a temple to marry at once they got to Tokyo. He could have easily acquired a marriage certificate, but he wanted to say the vows.

He was suddenly glad for all of those language lessons he had had to take growing up. He spoke most of the languages on Earth and could also read most of them. He also knew Lunarian, which was a lot like Latin. His family had not had any contact with the other planets, though, other than those who had been at the Moon Kingdom's palace and those people had spoken Lunarian also. He was also glad that Serenity had learned some of the most common Earth languages. He knew that she spoke French, Spanish, Japanese, and English.

Sighing, he repacked the envelope and put it back in the hidden drawer. He had only succeeded in distracting himself for a few minutes. Endymion once again stood and began to pace.

"I give up!" he muttered in frustration. He pulled off his clothes and dressed in a flowing tunic and loose slacks, which was what was worn on the Moon. Sneaking from his room, he was stopped by one of his guards, Jadeite.

"Don't try to stop me, Jad," Endymion warned, his voice menacing. Jadeite held his hands up in surrender and let the prince pass him. He felt it was wrong of the Queen and King, anyway, to prevent Serenity and Endymion from seeing each other. He would say nothing about Endymion leaving.

Endymion brushed past his friend and continued on his way. His strides were hurried as he walked through the castle's corridors. His mind was filled with the image of his princess and his entire focus was on getting to her.

As he approached the portal room, his steps slowed and he cautiously looked around. There were no guards that he could see, but he knew that there would be at least two in the room with the portal. He would probably have to knock them out, but felt no qualms about doing it.

He pushed the door open and gave the guards a look at suggested they ask no questions. Both men looked uncomfortable and he was sure that it was because they had orders to prevent him from using the portal. His anger built up within him over the cruelty of his parents and Serenity's parents. An unknown power seemed to glow around him and with a blinding flash of golden light, both guards collapsed.

"What the hell what that?" Endymion swore. He had felt the power within himself before, but this had been the first time it had actually done something. After making sure both men were still alive, Endymion punched some numbers into the portal. When the light above it blinked several times, then held steady, he stepped through and entered the Moon Palace.

* * *

"One final push, Princess, and then you'll be done," Dr. Zeki, the royal physician coached. Queen Serenity stood next to her daughter, mopping her brow with a wet cloth. She whispered soft words of encouragement to Serena.

"I'm done, I can't do this any more!" Serena cried, tears trailing down her cheeks. She was so tired, all she wanted was to sleep for the rest of her life.

"Come on, Serenity, you can do this," the Queen said, squeezing her daughter's hand. "One more push."

Taking a deep breath, the princess bared down one final time. The soft whispers in the room were suddenly replaced by the piercing wail of a baby and Serenity saw a tiny body being lifted, small legs kicking wildly. She reached out her arms for her child, who was proclaimed to be a little girl, but the baby was whisked away. Serena felt bereft and so utterly alone. She turned her face into her pillow and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 11

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.  
  
This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about   
Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.  
  
  
The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 11  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG  
  
  
Endymion blended with the crowd walking through the marketplace. After going through the portal, he had knocked out the guards with the mysterious power and had sneaked out into the busy capital city of Selene. He'd been hiding out for two weeks. He'd sent word to his princess and was saddened by the fact that his daughter had been taken immediately after birth, without Serenity even being able to touch her. He was waiting impatiently for the end of the week when they would make their escape.  
  
Serenity had told him that she'd seen their baby, she'd been temporarily given to a castle servant to act as a wet nurse while the   
queen searched for a suitable family. He shook his head and a wry smile curled his lips. They were going to kidnap their own child.  
  
Endymion walked into the inn he'd been staying at and hurried into his room. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Serenity sat and stared blankly at the wall in her room. Her eyes were red and puffy and tearstains covered her cheeks. She'd been crying since they'd taken her child. The only light in her world of darkness was knowing that Endymion was close by. She'd roused herself enough to search the castle and had eventually found her baby girl hidden in the servant's wing.  
  
Serena sighed heavily and looked at her calendar. Just two more days. Two more days and then she, Endymion, and their daughter would make a new life on the Earth. They would be far away from the queen and her plots to make her daughter miserable.  
  
Lying down, Serena closed her eyes and felt herself drifting toward sleep. Her dreams took her forward to her new life and a slight smile graced her lips.

* * *

It was the dead of night and pitch black. Serenity tiptoed toward the servant's wind and peeked into the room where her child slept. Earthlight streaked pale blue across the baby's face and caused the crescent moon on her forehead to glint. The wet nurse snored softly on her pallet. Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she watched her daughter sleep. Hurrying forward, she carefully lifted the little girl and sneaked out of the room. Luckily, the baby slept on.  
  
With her child cradled in her arms, Serena made her way to the portal room. She carried nothing with her--she wanted nothing to remind her of this life.  
  
She almost screamed when arms reached out of the darkness and wrapped around her. However, the deep murmur of Endymion's voice calmed her.  
  
"I've missed you, my love," he whispered, hugging her close. "Come, we'll go see my contact in Tokyo and get your and the baby's IDs completed."  
  
Serenity leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Let me cloak myself and the baby first." She stepped away from him and closed her eyes. A soft silver glow surrounded her and when it faded a moment later, Serena's hair was golden blond, her eyes had turned a clear crystal blue, and her crescent moon was gone. The baby's thin layer of silver hair was now a light pink and her crescent moon was also invisible.

"Pink?" Endymion asked, looking down at their daughter.

Serena shrugged. "I haven't completely mastered my magic yet. Changing one's appearance and hiding one's presence isn't exactly something regularly taught."

"Oh well," Endymion muttered. Somehow, the pink hair seemed to suit the little girl.  
  
Wrapping his arm around his love and his daughter, Endymion guided them through the portal and into the Palace of Earth. They hurried through the hallways and finally emerged in a room with several portals to different Earth cities. Endymion stopped her before she stepped through the Tokyo one.

"There will be a man on the other side. He's my contact, so don't worry," he said. He lightly kissed her forehead and patted their child's back.

Serenity nodded and took a deep breath. She walked into the portal and ended up in a small room that had only one man in it. She reminded herself not to panic and smiled briefly at the man. Serena stepped aside for Endymion to come through. The two men shook hands and the man led them to a room where he took both Serenity's and the baby's photo and then took the baby's--now Chibi-Usa--hand and foot prints.

"There's a car outside for you and a temple just down the street," the man explained once he'd handed them their completed identifications. He bowed, then stepped back. Endymion--now Mamoru--thanked him and the man left.

Serenity looked nervously out into the street and chewed her lower lip. "Endy, everyone knows your face. I think I need to cloak you also."

"It's Mamoru now, love," he replied. "How can you cloak me? We won't always be together."

"Give me the wedding rings, I can enchant them so that it will cloak you when you wear it."

Mamoru handed her the rings. Both were platinum, Usagi's with a large marquise-shaped diamond in the middle and flanked by two smaller trillion-shaped, pink diamonds. Mamoru's had no diamonds but was etched with a design. A glow enveloped Usagi once again. After a moment, the glow seemed to get sucked into the rings. She handed them back to Mamoru. Usagi considered buying Chibi-Usa a piece of jewelry to cloak her, but since her daughter was not known by anyone it was not necessary.

Finally content that she had done all she could to hide their true identities, Usagi walked out of the portal room with Mamoru and their daughter and got into the waiting car.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was short, mainly because Chibi-Usa had woken up and was fretting. It seemed to pass in a blur and in no time they were Mister and Missus Chiba Mamoru.

The sun was setting when they pulled into the parking garage of their apartment, which had also been found for them by the man at the portal. Mamoru had secretly transferred funds into a bank account for them to live on while he searched for a job and went to college.

Usagi could hardly believe they'd done it. She gazed with wide eyes down at her gleaming wedding ring. How would the priest react if he knew that he'd married the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon in a secret, forbidden ceremony? A small grin took up residence on Usagi's face. She could just imagine the frail old man falling over in a dead faint.

Yawning, Usagi looked over at her daughter who lay asleep in a bassinet by the bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day as well, she would need to visit the local high school and see if she could register for classes in order to graduate and Mamoru would have to enroll in college and start looking through want ads in the newspaper.

Crawling into bed beside her love, Usagi pillowed her head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Okay, so I've given author notes a second thought. It's certainly been a long time, hasn't it! I'm so sorry for not updating. A bad case of writer's block and fading interest were the main contributors. Anyway, I wanted to explain the diamond shapes for anyone who doesn't know. Marquise is the typical diamond shape and Trillion is triangle-shaped. So the middle diamond (marquise) would have a triangle shaped pink diamond on both sides, the flat side against the marquise diamond. Oh, and platinum is silver-colored. :-)


	14. Chapter 12

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.  
  
This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.  
  
  
The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 12  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: PG  
  
  
"Usako, you're going to be late."

Burrowing her head into her pillow, Serenity ignored the voice.

"You're not even in school yet and already you're making a bad impression. You have a meeting with the principal this morning, remember?" It had taken them a few days to get everything in order and take the test that would assign her to a school. Then they had needed to contact the school and send them Usagi's fake information. They'd gotten a call the day before that Usagi had a interview with the principal to tie up all the loose ends before she could start school at Juuban High.

Cracking open one eye, Serenity--_No, Usagi,_ she reminded herself--glared up at her husband. The soft glow of sunlight bathed the room in pink and gold. It was much too early to be awake. Usagi rolled over and closed her eyes.

Mamoru sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have guessed that she wouldn't take well to waking up early. In the palace she'd probably been able to sleep as long as she liked. Reaching over, he pulled the covers from her and shook her gently. "Wake up, Usako."

Shivering, Usagi searched for the covers with her hand. When she couldn't find them, she opened both her eyes and sat up. Her golden blond hair was twisted around her body and she slowly disentangled herself before standing up. She glared again at her husband but at the same time pressed herself against his warm body until her shivers abated.

"Alright, I'm up," she grumbled. Grabbing her robe, she stalked toward the bathroom.

Mamoru shook his head and chuckled softly. Before her left the bedroom he checked on Chibi-Usa. The child was still sleeping, tuffs of pink hair peeking over the edge of the blanket. He smiled softly and left her to sleep.

After showering and getting dressed, Usagi walked into the kitchen. Mamoru was there, sipping a cup of coffee. Chibi-Usa had awaked and was held securely in her father's arms. The little girl was babbling out sounds and laughing. Giving her husband and daughter a kiss, Usagi twirled around for their inspection.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"As beautiful as always," Mamoru replied. He shifted the baby in his arms and sighed. He'd gotten a call late yesterday, while Usagi had been out of the house, from a prospective employer. He'd typed up and sent out a resume to many of the want ads in the newspaper. They wanted him to be at an interview today and he hadn't been able to get them to change the date, despite the fact that he'd said he didn't have someone to watch his child.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked, surprising him with her perceptiveness.

Mamoru sighed again. "I got a call yesterday, from that electronics company I sent a resume to, and they want me to come in for an interview today."

Usagi grinned. "That's wonderful! I didn't think you'd find a job so soon."

Mamoru didn't share her grin. "They want the interview this morning, while you're at the school. I couldn't get them to reschedule it."

Usagi's grin faded and a worried look replaced it. "You need this job, if you don't go to the interview they'll give it to someone else. I guess I could take Chibi-Usa to the meeting with me. I know you can't take her to the interview and we don't know anyone who can watch her."

Knowing that it was the only choice didn't make Mamoru any happier about the decision. The fact that Usagi was married would set her apart in school already, he didn't want everyone to know she had a child as well. He knew how many teenage girls treated girls their own age who had a child. They could be mean and cruel.

Chibi-Usa was strapped securely into her car seat and was ready to go within a few minutes. Mamoru drove Usagi the short distance to the high school and dropped her off. After a small kiss for both his girls, he watched them enter the building with worried eyes. After they had disappeared from sight, he pulled out of the school's parking lot and headed toward his job interview.

* * *

Usagi nervously entered the high school. Chibi-Usa had fallen asleep again and was content in her car seat. The empty hallways echoed with her footsteps and the muffled voices of teachers came from behind the closed doors she passed. Finding the room marked 'Principal's Office' was fairly easy and, with a bit of juggling with Chibi-Usa's car seat, she let herself in. Walking up to the desk where a woman sat, Usagi tried to ignore the looks she was getting.

"I'm here for a meeting with Sato-san," Usagi said quietly. "I am Chiba Usagi."

"Go right in, he's waiting for you."

Usagi let herself into the principal's office and approached the man that sat behind the desk. He was thin and had black hair that was graying the the temples.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sato-san," Usagi said. She bowed and took a seat when he offered one to her.

"You didn't say you'd be bringing a child." He voice sounded slightly disapproving. Usa felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"My husband had a job interview this morning and could not reschedule it. We don't know anyone in this city and I could not leave the baby alone."

The man nodded in understanding. "Your papers all seem to be in order. I was going to ask if you'd like to begin your classes today, but since you have the child with you, I will have your councilor show you around the school and you can begin tomorrow." He handed Usagi a sheet of paper and a package. "That is your schedule and your uniform. The slippers that are included need to be put in your locker."

Usagi was surprised at the shortness of the meeting. She'd felt almost sure that she would be lectured by this man about getting married at her young age and having a child. Goddess knows, everyone else had seen fit to lecture her about it.

After being directed to the councilor's office and meeting her assigned councilor--a woman named Tanaka-san--she was given a tour of the school. She was shown where her homeroom was (she'd be spending most of her day in there) and where her science lab was, then she was given a locker.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitant to come to me," Tanaka-san said as they walked together toward the cafeteria. "You may be given more leeway for being late to school and taking sick days but you will still be expected to keep up with your school work. Whether or not you tell the other students about your child is up to you."

Usagi nodded. They entered the cafeteria and Usagi bought a boxed lunch before sitting down at a table. Tanaka-san left to attend to other duties, leaving the former princess to eat and settle in. Chibi-Usa had woken up and sat gurgling happily to herself, looking around in curiosity. Usagi hadn't been sitting there long before she saw the familiar figure of her husband walk into the room. She smiled and waved him over.

"How did your interview go?" she asked, offering Mamoru some of her lunch.

"Great. They seem interested in me. They said they'd contact me after they reviewed some more applicants."

"I hope you get the job," Usagi said, sighing. She finished her lunch and cleaned her mess before taking Mamoru's hand, grabbing Chibi-Usa, and walking with him out to the car. Usagi sat silently in her seat as they drove back to their apartment. She was more nervous than anything, starting school tomorrow. She knew that the few students that had seen her in the principal's office would probably spread rumors about her, since they'd seen the baby.

_I won't let them get to me. They know nothing about me,_ Usagi told herself.

Goddess, she hoped everything worked out.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I know, this chapter didn't have very much in it. I just wanted to move the story along and I didn't want to jump right into school with an introduction first. So, anyway, hopefully there will be better chapters coming up. Thanks to everyone who keeps telling me to write more!


End file.
